Salty
by AleMent
Summary: Relationships are just funny in other's minds. In reality, they're melodramatic boarding on hilarity. ButtercupxBubbles, slightly fluffly.


Buttercup raised her head from her microwavable meal and stared at her sister. Bubbles was currently flipped onto her hands, her grin starting to drip to the floor. She hummed lightly and looked up towards Buttercup. Buttercup scoffed and threw her fork at her. Bubbles laughed lightly and dodged, hopping to her feet.

"I've seen better coordination in squirrels," Bubbles teased, sticking out her lip.

"I've seen better lookin' faces in my lean cuisine," Buttercup bit back.

"Yah, well."

XxX

Bubbles hopped onto the table, got a glare from her freckled-faced sister and scared the ghost out of Buttercup. She stuck her arms out aimlessly (smiling a great, big, dripping grin) and spun a few times before plopping on her butt and poking Buttercup with her foot.

Buttercup growled and shot," Jesus Bubbles, what the hell? I eat off that table."

Bubbles stuck her tongue out and fell to the floor."_We_ eat off that table. It's not just yours, Selfish Sally."

"Bubbles, please try to contain yourself," Blossom butted in, throwing Buttercup a soda." I don't need this right now."

"Well, how about this?" Bubbles giggled and snapped party hats onto her sisters." We're turning fifteen tomorrow!"

Buttercup drummed her finger lightly against the counter top. She was considering smiling, but decided against giving anyone the pleasure. Well, until Blossom kicked her leg.

"What do you plan on doing tomorrow Bubbles?" Blossom asked polity, folding her hands in her lap. Bubbles grin widened and she hopped to her sister. She started to giggle rockets with loud laughs that struck like lightning. Buttercup frowned and threw her party hat at Bubbles' face. Bubbles snatched it and hopped over to the frustrated brunette.

"You dropped your hat.." she mumbled and snapped it back on her head.

Buttercup looked at the floor and handed Bubbles her soda. Bubbles smiled and shook her head no.

XxX

"Cookie?"

Buttercup scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Sorry Bubbles, I can never eat cookies again after that one time Blossom made 'em." A muffled '_I heard that!'_ came from the other side of the wall.

"I made these myself. They're delicious and nutritious and cute!" Bubbles rambled and shoved the plate of bunny shaped cookies into Buttercup's hands. Bubbles slapped her hands together and smiled her all too familiar drippy-smile, looking at Buttercup's green eyes. Buttercup raised her eyebrow and dropped the plate on her bed.

"Bubbles, leave. As you can see, if you would bother looking down for one second, I am busy," Buttercup snarled, motioning to her bass guitar.

"But...but I made them special!"Bubbles cried, digging her face into her hands.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "For _what?"_

"Today's Valentine's day! How could you forget?"

Buttercup stared at her and gave the plate back to her. "You made me **cookies **on **Valentine's** day?

"I also made them for Blossom!" she raged, shoving a cookie in Buttercup's mouth.

XxX

The small tongue flickered out and grazed her face, nearing her black hair.

"We're not keeping this dog, Bubbles," Buttercup growled, glaring at the blond.

Bubbles looked at her desperately and stuttered out," But he's a Great Dane! You can teach him to be all big and monstrous!"

Buttercup turned, putting an arm on Blossom. "We are most definitely keeping this dog."

XxX

The tennis ball flew through the air, being caught and caged without mercy in the dog's mouth.

"Yay Mr. Squeaks!" Bubbles shouted, jumping from her chair and throwing her hands up.

"It's ridiculous that it took you a year to figure out how to catch a stupid ball, dog." Buttercup teased grabbing the ball from the dog and chucking out into the yard.

"We taught him Buttercup! We did it!" Bubbles yelled, skipping over and hugging her sister.

"If this is how you're going to act for this, what are you going to do when we teach him to play dead?" Buttercup laughed lightly.

XxX

"You look so pretty Blossom, he's going to be thrilled!" Bubbles smiled and hugged the redhead tightly.

"Bubbles, he's here."

The blond let go and opened the door.

Blossom shouted,"bye Buttercup, bye Bubbles!"

Bubbles sniffed lightly, and gripped her own blouse tightly. Buttercup snorted and flipped through the television channels. Mr. Squeaks came up and dropped the ball by Buttercup. She threw it down the hallway.

"Do you think Blossom will be okay?" Bubbles asked, turning to Buttercup.

"Eh, she'll be fine. As long as she shows him she's in charge, nothing bad will happen. 'Sides, she has powers. She could kick his ass." Bubbles nodded in agreement and sat by her on the couch. Mr. Squeaks walked back up and dropped the ball again.

"Pretty good for a dog of five," Buttercup said and lightly threw it again.

"Five isn't very old for a dog, " Bubbles replied, slapping on her drippy grin. She stared at Buttercup for a few more throws.

"...What?" Buttercup asked, slightly miffed.

"Do you think we'll fall in love?" She asked, peering into her hands.

XxX

Buttercup clinked her glass against her sister's.

"'Bout time you got married, leader girl. Though I think he should be Mr. Utonium, because obviously you wear the pants in the relationship."

Blossom laughed and sipped her champagne."I'm going to go dance with my husband, thank you very much."

Bubbles walked over , clinked Blossom's glass and watched her leave. She looked up towards Buttercup and smiled.

"Where's your date Buttercup?" She questioned, playing with her dress.

"Didn't bring one." She stated, straighting her own dress."Did you?"

"Yah," Bubbles said, looking nervous. Buttercup frowned," Where is he?"

Bubbles moved over and Buttercup smiled. A Great Dane in a tuxedo and top hat plodded over and sat near Bubbles.

XxX

"Pasta or meatloaf?" Bubbles popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Eh?" Buttercup looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Bubbles.

"Well, I know I'm just visiting your apartment, but now that Blossom's all paired off, I thought you would want some love. Even if it's just your sister's love."

"Pasta or meatloaf!? Aren't you a vegetarian?"Buttercup questioned, oblivious.

"I'd eat it if you wanted to eat it."

XxX

Bubbles knocked on her sister's door. It opened and Buttercup growled dangerously, running a hand through her wild hair.

"Bubbles, what the hell? It's seven in the morning."

Bubbles pushed past her and started to clean up the living room. Buttercup stared at her, then walked to her room to get dressed. When she came back, she looked around oddly. On her kitchen table, was a basket of muffins, fresh milk(how had she knows Buttercup was out of milk?), and Mr. Squeaks, sitting on a chair. Buttercup turned around and looked at Bubbles.

She was breathing heavy and her face was a bit flushed.

"Again, Bubbles, what the hell?"Bubbles pulled out flowers from behind her back. It was a rather large bouquet of roses and...buttercups. Buttercup grabbed the flowers.

"...Is today Valentine's day?" Buttercup asked, looking confused.

"No," Bubbles whispered.

"What's with the flowers, breakfast and cleaning?You in love with me or somethin'?" Buttercup asked, laughing.

Bubbles smiled.


End file.
